


Too Deep

by Tsundere_Icecream



Category: Original - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:57:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsundere_Icecream/pseuds/Tsundere_Icecream





	Too Deep

Sherlock, you hot little slut, just wait until you feel my dick inside you.

Sherlock’s deep dicking will commence tonight.


End file.
